


Forbidden Love

by catslur



Series: I want To Die - Cat's crack fics [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blender!Dipper, Dipper is a Blender, Intentionally bad spelling, It's just a prank brah, M/M, Objectsexuality, Other, This is a joke guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catslur/pseuds/catslur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has a relationship with a blender named dipper but they cant be together bc mabel needs it to make mabel juice.<br/>They have to keep their love a secret<br/>(Which is easy bc blenders cant speak)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyGhost/gifts).



> For shinyghost because honestly im gona Commit and be a shiny fuckin ghost

It was a nice day outside the sun was shining and bill visisted his favorite blender at the mystery shakc dipper. 

dipper was a beutifull blender he was whiet with a blue pine tree on it. 

bill loved the blender and diper loved him back but they could not b togtger bc mabel needed diaper for her Maybelline juice so bill coud not Have him. 

That was verry sad but bil culd still visit Him so he did when noone wass home. 

Biell enterd the mysstery shak and closed the dor "helo diper i am bak. Lets hav sexcy tiem."

dippre was relly hapby that bil was ther so he humed .

bil goed to dipr and unziped his jants (jean pants) freeing his erect pines he had 16 inch bc hes a demon so hehas a biger pines than meny. He then proceded to shoev his dik into the Blender and dippre got relly aroused and turned on so he literally turned himsellf on. 

Tinny shreds of Bils pines splaterred all over the wals and he came but Blood was evreywhere so he had to clen up the mess befor stann came Home he kissed diper and liked the come and the blod off the blender. 

He was hapy and soon diepr came 2 milkshake spluterd eveyrwher and it was gret tey both wanted to do it agen butthen bil had to go he kisses the blender goodbye.

the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wake me up inside (cant wake up) saVE MEE


End file.
